


Unbelievable

by Sithisis



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Medivh and Khadgar travel to the top of a mountain of harsh, cold weather. While Medivh sneezes and is conflicted between helping his apprentice or just getting them both down from there as soon as possible, Khadgar’s persistence isn’t making it any easier. To Medivh, it is unbelievable, but it is also very Khadgar.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to ladymischievous over at Tumblr. The prompt was, “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

Really, Medivh is self-aware enough to know that he himself would do strange things for the sake of discovering new spells or improving on old ones. However, what really surprises him is when Khadgar suggests to do even _stranger_ things, and simply _must_ require Medivh’s help for it all.

So Medivh finds himself atop a cold mountain, of which snow falls down and gets all over his robes. He sneezes after a chill wind passes by, and tries to maintain his composure as his apprentice ever so slowly harvests some kind of rare flower, amongst other things.

Medivh sees the look of concentration on Khadgar’s face, and knows to not interrupt him. After all, whatever spell his apprentice is trying to create seems rather important to him. So as a good Master should, Medivh opts to support his apprentice’s pursuit by carrying the gathering supplies and trying to balance the basket of that precious, precious flower of some sort.

When Khadgar is finished with the flowers, he turns to Medivh and signals that they will be travelling further up the mountain. The higher altitude makes Medivh a bit concerned, but he reckons that it’s still tolerable. After all, he has cast some area of effect spells in his time atop higher places.

This time, Khadgar is gathering an assortment of sticks that have fallen from the trees. The wind is howling, but Medivh is able to make out that Khadgar is saying something about making a special parchment for a glyph. Medivh briefly wonders how many reagents it would take until his apprentice is finally satisfied.

Medivh sneezes again, and this time, it gives Khadgar pause.

“Are you alright? We can take a break, if you would like to,” Khadgar says, concern in his voice and expression.

Medivh takes a deep breath of the crisp air and looks up at the falling snow. It appears that the light snowfall will turn heavy soon, and while he does enjoy spending time with his apprentice and telling him about the histories of different spells -- even if said apprentice cannot really hear it amidst the wind, Medivh values Khadgar’s life very much.

To Medivh, Khadgar is not merely his apprentice, but someone who has put a lot of trust in him, even if he does have many secrets to keep. Khadgar is someone who is curious by nature, and would even go beyond the known world to satisfy that curiosity; something that Medivh understands and relates to quite a lot. While such actions may seem reckless to the other mages of Dalaran, Medivh sees it as one of Khadgar’s many gifts. There is some kind of unbelievable brilliance in Khadgar that Medivh, the Keeper of Secrets himself, trusts. How their trust for each other comes in full circle does not escape Medivh’s notice.

As Medivh is about to voice his concerns about the oncoming heavy snowfall and much harsher winds, Khadgar’s attention is suddenly elsewhere.

“Aha!” Khadgar says with delight.

Medivh follows Khadgar’s gaze, which is to a higher part of the mountain where Medivh was generally looking. Before Medivh can warm him, Khadgar is already rushing to the location.

The unbelievably brilliant yet reckless mage stretches out his hands as he tries to reach for a shimmering flower near the edge of the snowy overhang. It is rather far from the previous level of the mountain, and Medivh worries about the potential fall damage.

Just as Khadgar snatches the flower, the snowy overhang breaks apart, unable to support the sudden weight. Khadgar -- his apprentice -- his Young Trust -- is falling! --And Medivh, in those few moments of horror, recalls that he hasn’t taught him how to transform into a raven or a flying creature of some sort!

Medivh rushes to the direction of where Khadgar would likely land. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to catch Khadgar, exactly, but he can cushion his fall with magic. However, just as he begins his spell, Khadgar is already casting a spell of his own.

Instead of crashing into onto the icy ground, Khadgar is slowly falling down. When he lands, albeit ungracefully, it is with a sheepish smile. Medivh observes that Khadgar’s face is a bit flushed -- whether from the panic or the embarrassment or something else entirely, he does not know.

Medivh simply helps him on his feet and laughs. _Unbelievable_. Khadgar is unbelievable and talented and that glint of joy in his eyes makes Medivh feel warm in the otherwise cold mountain top.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified,” Medivh says.

Khadgar smiles back at Medivh, and the latter decides that perhaps searching for ridiculous plants with his apprentice on a ridiculously cold mountain top isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
